Calming America
by OkamiNinja4
Summary: Another meeting has gone to shit. How can Ludwig fix this?


**HAPPY GERMAN-AMERICAN DAY EVERYBODY!**

**Hi everybody. I got this idea while I was swinging at the local park and texting my best friend (you know who you are) and we were roleplaying Germerica. While we were roleplaying I was listening to music on my phone and the song Handlebars by the Flobots came on. I got to thinking about this song and a story popped into my head. I had to get it down.**

**Disclaimer: I just love Hetalia, I don't own it.**

**Note: I suggest you listen to the song I mentioned above before reading this, you don't have to.**

**Warning: Human names used.**

Many years have passed since the third World War and many drastic changes happened in the world. There was a lot of fighting and even more deaths. Nations crumbled in the hands of others. Some micro nations were destroyed altogether. Brothers were put against brothers. Friends were killing friends. Eventually the whole world decided enough was enough, and the fighting ceased. It took a while to figure out who was who, but everyone knew one person was the strongest. He had the most land and the most nations under his control.

Alfred F. Jones. Better known as The United States of America.

During the war America conquered nations with promises of ending the war quickly, but afterwards he didn't relinquish the lands back to their original landmasses. Nobody could do anything about either.

He was The World Superpower.

He had ten times more military strength than the rest of the world combined. His lands wrapped around the world. And he _knew_ it

The remaining nations met in Berlin, Germany for a conference. This wasn't the first conference since the war but the tension and anger between countries was clearly evident. The nations entered at random times but in an expected order.

The United Kingdom of Great Britain, Ireland, and France. Arthur had taken the entirety of Ireland and France during the war, arrived early as he always did. Francis was going to come to the meeting with Arthur but he had come down with a nasty cold and stayed home. Arthur set up the meeting, placing name cards, jotting down the main points they were to discuss, and placing each country's preferred drink at their spot.

The next to file in was Germany and the newly revived Kingdom of Prussia. They took their respective seats next to Arthur and Ludwig began to idly chat with him.

Soon Canada entered the room with a purposeful stride and took his seat on the other side of Arthur. Mathew held his own in the war only holding a grudge against Russia who had started spreading rumors about him and Alfred during the war even though they were allies.

After, The United Kingdom of Spain and Italy walked into the room. It was represented by both Antonio and Romano. During the war Spain quickly formed a permanent alliance with both Italy brothers. They took their seat next to Mathew. Antonio started pulling Lovino close and showering him with PDA.

Japan entered next silently taking his seat next to Lovino. He began a conversation with Ludwig, talking about whether he wanted to meet up next week to have lunch.

They didn't have to wait long for the final nation to arrive. The United States of America strode into the room and took his seat in between Germany and Japan. Alfred looked around the room at the other nations and took joy in making them scared. The power-rush made him dizzy.

Ludwig took notice of this and cleared his throught. He stood and began the meeting. "Guten tag everybody. I hope you enjoy your time in Berlin." Alfred began to zone out as Ludwig kept talking. He looked around the room singling out Lovino to scare. Alfred stared at him until Lovino noticed and looked over at Alfred holding his stare as long as he could. The smile on Alfred's face grew and he sent a nasty look at Lovino and that's when he cowered, grabbing Antonio's arm.

Antonio slammed his hands on the table and stood up, his chair clattering to the floor. "Leave him alone Alfred!" Antonio used America's human name to convey his seriousness. The rest of the nations froze and looked at Alfred. Alfred rolled his eyes and glared at Spain.

"You all bug me about giving my land back to their original borders but you don't Antonio, or you Arthur."

"That's because I don't want you hurting Romano or Italy!" Antonio held himself back from launching over the table and wringing Alfred's neck. He still remembered his pirate days and he wasn't afraid to get violent with the powerful nation.

"I have the same reasons Alfred. May I remind you that we do not hold many nations' lands in our hands like you do." Arthur tried reasoning with the angered nation. Alfred's angry glare turned toward his old guardian. Ludwig wanted this to end. He no longer had the courage or strength to stand up and yell at everybody just for them to get angrier. He grabbed Alfred's arm and pulled him out of the conference room. Ludwig barely heard his protests as he shoved Alfred into an empty room and shut the door behind him.

"Cut it out Alfred," Alfred opened his mouth to protest but Ludwig beat him to it, "and don't you dare interrupt me. You are in _my_ country and you _will listen to me._" When Ludwig was sure Alfred wouldn't interrupt he continued. "You need to snap out of whatever shit you're in and go back to being the Alfred we all know and miss." Ludwig saw the anger in Alfred's eyes, and something else he couldn't quite pinpoint.

"You're the one who said growing was normal!" Ludwig remembered that day quite well. He had found Alfred in the bathroom groaning in pain. He had heard from Mathew that Alfred was expanding west and discovering new land under the pretense of something called the 'Manifest Destiny'. He _did_ say the things Alfred claimed.

"Yes a little growth is fine if it doesn't affect who you are Alfred. You're a completely different person. You yell at people. You never joke around. I hardly see you smile from actual happiness anymore. You don't even eat burgers anymore. You're not Alfred. I know how amazing the power feels. I felt it all through World War Two, but then I started hurting my friends. I realized this wasn't me and I gave up, and as a consequence I almost lost my brother completely. Don't follow in my footsteps." Ludwig looked at Alfred whose head was down. He stood there patiently and waited for how Alfred would react.

"Am I really like that?" Alfred muttered low enough to force Ludwig to lean forward to hear what Alfred said. Alfred looked up with sadness and regret in his eyes. "Have I really become the asshole of the world?" Ludwig cleared his throat and looked to the side which seemed to hurt Alfred _more_. Ludwig was never good with these kinds of emotions.

"Well, um. Ja." After the last word tumbled out of Ludwig's mouth Alfred seemed to deflate.

"I'm sorry. Do _you_ hate me too?" Alfred looked at Ludwig like his opinion was the only one that mattered. Ludwig was more than surprised by the nation's apology.

"N-nein, but that's not the point! You need to go and apologize to the other nations." Alfred pushed away from the table and walked towards Ludwig. He leaned over and pressed his lips against Ludwig's in a gentle manner.

"As long as you don't hate me I'll do anything." Then Alfred left the room. Ludwig stood there frozen in shock before hurrying after Alfred. Just what exactly did he mean by that kiss? Ludwig arrived in time to hear Alfred telling the whole meeting he was sorry and he would relinquish all lands except his original 50 states. He saw Alfred walk over to Antonio and Lovino and begin talking to them in a hushed tone. Ludwig walked over to his brother and took his seat.

"What did you do to make Alfred do this bruder?"

"I just talked to him. Now tell me what a kiss means in America." Gilbert looked at him strange.

"Usually it means that person likes you. Wait, did Alfred kiss you?" Ludwig's face lit up and that was enough of an answer for Gilbert as he fell into a fit of laughter. Once Gilbert calmed down he patted Ludwig on the back. "You know how you could manipulate the great and powerful America with this Lud?" Ludwig frowned, appaled his brother would immediately think of that.

"I will not stoop so low to manipulate someone's feelings for my own entertainment ever again Gilbert." A smirk slid into the Prusian's face.

"Do you like him too Luddy? I wouldn't be surprised if you did. You and Alfred played together back when you were colonies of Arthur's and mine." Ludwig was about to respond when he heard a scuffle over by Lovino and Antonio. He was about to start yelling when he noticed everyone was smiling. Everyone but Lovino, but he never looked happy in public. Ludwig stood up and cleared his throat.

"I declare this meeting over. I'm sure we all have our bosses to call and things to take care of. We will meet here tomorrow at noon." As the other nations packed their things and filed out the door, Ludwig stayed behind. Gilbert slipped a condom in Ludwig's pocket and whispered in his ear to use protection before running out the door. Ludwig gathered his things and looked up to see Alfred still in his seat next to him. Alfred was usually the first one to leave.

"I really want to thank you Ludwig. If it weren't for you I wouldn't be me again. Thanks, really." Alfred's smile gave Ludwig the courage to do something he swore he never thought he would ever do. Alfred felt his tie yanked and he felt Ludwig's lips on his. He grunted in surprise before kissing back with passion. Too little time passed before Ludwig pulled away with a giant blush on his face.

"Y-you're welcome." Alfred understood exactly what Ludwig was trying to say and pulled him into another searing kiss.

Neither of them were going to get any sleep that night if Alfred had anything to say about it.

**Thanks for reading guys.**

**Have fun during German-American Day~**

**Review please and tell me if I should write a sequel.**

**Again, I own nothing.**


End file.
